


Just Us

by ggukkiebaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Taehyung, Crushes, Gryffindor Taehyung, Harry Potter AU, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Slytherin Jimin, Top Jimin, VERY minor yoonjin, ass eating, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukkiebaby/pseuds/ggukkiebaby
Summary: “Here,” Jimin says, finger tracing the text. “Amoreparioserum.”“Bless you.” Yoongi says, deadpan. Jimin gives him a look.Or,the one where jimin gives taehyung a love potion (but don't worry it's all consensual)





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
"Growing up in a Ravenclaw household, Jimin never expected to be sorted into Slytherin. However, Jimin quickly finds himself settling in and has his sights set on the pretty Gryffindor from his year. His method of making Taehyung fall for him were unorthodox to say the least, but he was a snake for a reason."
> 
> I hope I did it justice!

The second time Park Jimin meets Kim Taehyung, Jimin is hiding in a small alcove, head ducked painfully so as not to hit it on the cold stone above him, shivering as he muffles shuddering, wet sobs behind his hand.

(We’ll get to the first time later).

As it turns out, he isn’t doing a very good job of stifling his cries – that, or Taehyung is exceptionally good at finding people (or, maybe, just Jimin in particular) – because the cold has only just begun to seep into Jimin’s backside when a hand places itself none too gently on his shoulder. A crack and a yelp later, Jimin is clutching the top of his head in both hands, face screwed up in pain as a frantic Taehyung crouches beside him, hands fluttering uselessly as hurried apologies tumble from his mouth.

“Oh – I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean to scare you – are you okay? Are you sure? Do you need anything? Do you have a concussion? Are you –”

“I’m fine,” Jimin croaks, eyes downcast, voice travelling through his throat like carriages on gravel. “It’s fine.”

Taehyung stares up at Jimin through huge, concerned eyes, and Jimin’s breath catches, the feelings being birthed inside his chest way too complicated for his eleven-year-old self to even begin to comprehend. He swallows; takes a deep breath, chest shuddering. Breathes out slowly.

“It’s okay, you know,” Taehyung says, voice quiet and soft. “It’s okay being sorted into Slytherin.”

Jimin feels tears well up behind the backs of his eyes once again. His bottom lip trembles, and he ducks his head, ashamed, not wanting Taehyung – anyone – to see him like this.

“Easy for you to say,” Jimin says, voice an elastic band pulled taut, waiting to snap. “You’re in Gryffindor. The house everyone likes.”

There is a pause. Then, very quietly –

“I was supposed to be a Slytherin.”

Jimin looks up. Through blurry eyes, he sees the hunch of Taehyung’s shoulders; the downturn of his lips. Momentarily, the urge to reach out and grasp Taehyung’s hand is almost overwhelming. Jimin pushes it down, nonetheless.

“My entire family was in Ravenclaw.” He says, instead. “That’s where I was meant to be.”

Taehyung smiles: a small, self-deprecating thing. “My entire family was in Slytherin.”

Jimin huffs out a laugh. “I guess we’re both disappointments, then,” He says, aiming for jest; however, his own words hit too close to home and his eyes flick to the floor as his bottom lip trembles again. After a few seconds of silence, Jimin looks up cautiously, afraid he might have offended Taehyung, unsure why he feels a seed of panic in his throat at the thought of hurting this boy he has only met twice. He opens his mouth to apologise, the words rolled to the tip of his tongue, but before they can fall into the air between the two boys, Taehyung is speaking again.

“No,” He says, “We’re just us.”

Jimin blinks, and a tear escapes from his waterline. It tickles as it traces a pathway down his face, and he smiles when it touches his lips.

_We’re just us._

Taehyung and Jimin don’t become friends, but Jimin never forgets.

“That – and I am saying this as your best, and only friend, Jimin –”

“Hey – ”

“_I am saying this as your best, and only friend_,” Yoongi continues, dodging the pillow thrown unceremoniously at his face, “that is a terrible idea.”

Jimin pouts. “You are _not_ my only friend. _Or_ my best friend.”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow.

“Or, my friend _at all_, apparently!” Jimin huffs, staring up at the green curtains draped over his four poster bed. He can feel Yoongi’s unimpressed stare boring into the side of his head from where his (admittedly) best friend is sat atop his own bed, advanced potions textbook abandoned beside him in favour of staring Jimin down. Jimin scowls.

“You’re just jealous because you didn’t come up with it,” Jimin continues, “it’s something only a real Slytherin could come up with. You’re too … _rule abiding_.” He crams as much distaste as he can into the last two words, but Yoongi only snorts.

“How am I the least Slytherin one here? You literally come from a family of nerds.”

“Ravenclaws are not nerds! Actually, many Ravenclaws don’t excel academically, since creativity and originality are just as much signs of intelligence as –”

Jimin cuts off, head whipping around to see Yoongi falling about himself laughing. His face reddens, and he scolds himself for falling for Yoongi’s goading – as he always does.

“I think you should probably check in with the sorting hat, just to make sure,” Yoongi says, wiping his eyes, smug grin plastered over his face. “I really think you might have been put in the wrong house.”

Jimin sighs, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. It’s all teasing, of course. Jimin’s probably the most Slytherin member of the Slytherin house currently at Hogwarts, despite his upbringing in a proud Ravenclaw family. He’s got a pretty face and a scarily charming demeanour, and he isn’t afraid to use either to get what he wants – which is why, now in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he’s able to laugh along at these comments, whereas seven years ago, he would certainly have broken down in tears.

“You and I both know I could out-Slytherin you any day,” Jimin comments huffily, and Yoongi snorts again. The conversation fizzles comfortably to an end, and the two friends exist in silence for moment, before Yoongi speaks again, voice careful.

“You’re not actually going to … drug him, are you?”

“Potions aren’t drugs, Yoongi.” Jimin scoffs. Why would wizards need to resort to muggle means of escapism such as drugs when they have literal _magic_?

“I know, but …” Yoongi sighs, and Jimin frowns, sensing his discomfort. He turns his head to the side to see Yoongi staring resolutely at his bedspread, picking at the skin around his nails. A soft “stop that,” from Jimin has him shoving his hands beneath his thighs.

“But … if you’re slipping him a potion, that’s not – Jimin, he can’t consent – to _anything_ if he’s under the influence of a love potion.”

Jimin stares. “Yoongi, I’m not – I’m not giving him a love potion. I showed you, look –”

With a flick of his wand, Yoongi’s potions textbook glides smoothly into Jimin’s outstretched hand. Ignoring Yoongi’s muttered “I hate how good you are at nonverbal spells,” Jimin flicks through the pages until he lands on the right one.

“Here,” Jimin says, finger tracing the text. “Amoreparioserum.”

“Bless you.” Yoongi says, deadpan. Jimin gives him a look.

“Amoreparioserum. Amoreparioserum is a complex potion that reveals one’s true feelings. If the drinker of this elixir harbours feelings of a romantic nature towards the brewer of it, these feelings shall be revealed upon its consumption. The effects of the elixir vary depending on its strength. Measurements included in this recipe last for one day, and cause the drinker’s feelings to be revealed to a moderate extent. Please note: any and all actions committed by the drinker whilst under its influence are entirely driven by their own wants. No feelings or emotions are created; only externalised.”

Looking up, Jimin closes the book. “See? The potion will only work on Taehyung if he already has feelings for me.” A pause. “I wouldn’t … I would never force him, Yoongi.”

Yoongi squints at him. Jimin fidgets uncomfortably. Yoongi gets like this, sometimes – it’s usually right before he gives some sort of cutting, direct but ultimately valuable advice, and Jimin isn’t sure he can handle that right now. He’s nervous as it is – actually getting Taehyung to drink the potion won’t be a problem, but the thought of nothing changing; of Taehyung simply continuing to smile at him in the corridors; exchange greetings with him outside of classrooms, but never go further; never look at him properly, not just in passing – it hurts more than Jimin will admit.

“You know …” Yoongi begins. Jimin holds his breath. “You could just ask him out like a normal person.”

Jimin stares. He flicks his wand once again, and Yoongi’s potions book flies back towards him, narrowly missing his nose as it swoops upwards at the last minute. Yoongi yelps, and Jimin grins smugly, flopping back onto his bed.

The corner of page 153 of Jimin’s potions textbook finally gives beneath his fingers; it rolls into a ball between Jimin’s fingertips before being discarded onto the floor of the classroom. Jimin sighs, lips pouting and blowing air upwards, making his hair dance atop his head for a split second. He flattens it down again quickly, not wanting to look like a mess when Taehyung arrives. His leg bounces and he catches Yoongi’s eye as he turns to look at Jimin from his seat at the desk in front of him. An eye roll later and a fond snort later, and Yoongi’s turning back around, shaking his head. Jimin tries not to take it too personally.

“I’m here, I’m here, I’m not late – what’s the time?”

“Oh, it’s, um,” Jimin stutters as Taehyung plops into the seat next to him, almost throwing his bag into the floor.

“10:59! I’m not late.” Taehyung answers his own question, and turns to look at Jimin, red cheeked and beaming, hair completely and utterly disheveled. Jimin thinks one of the buttons on his robes is in the wrong hole, and he can definitely see a smudge of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth.

Jimin sighs. _He’s lovely_.

Distantly, Jimin registers Yoongi snorting again, and he blinks. _Snap out of it_.

“Overslept again?” Jimin asks, unable to keep the fondness from his voice. He hopes it isn’t too casual for the kind of relationship they have – the kind where the only conversations between them are during the one class they share – but he is powerless to stop it.

“Yep,” Taehyung answers, grinning sheepishly. He opens his mouth to say something else, but their professor claps her hands, bringing the class’s attention forwards, and just like that, Taehyung’s attention is no longer on Jimin. He tries not to pout.

Jimin is full of nervous energy as their professor talks them through the potion they will be making. He feels as if his own potion, amoreparioserum carefully brewed over the previous week, stored in a tiny bottle in his left pocket, is burning a hole through his robes. The table jogs as Jimin’s knee hits it, leg unable to stop bouncing, and Taehyung turns to him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes wide and concerned.

_You okay?_ He mouths, and Jimin melts just a little. He nods, and Taehyung turns back to the front after gifting Jimin a small, genuine smile. Jimin sighs – again.

“Okay – now, time for you to try it yourself, with your partner. If you need any help, please ask me – we don’t want any melted cauldrons again.”

The class bursts into action and Jimin jolts, mind catapulted from daydreaming about kissing the mole beneath Taehyung’s eyelid to the real world. He blinks at Taehyung’s expectant expression.

“Huh?”

Taehyung giggles, and Jimin laughs too, despite being pretty sure it’s himself he’s laughing at. “I said, do you wanna go get our scales and start the fire and I’ll get our ingredients?”

Jimin grins, heart hammering in his chest. Perfect.

“Sure, let’s do that.”

Jimin speedwalks towards the scales, attempting to look as casual as possible whilst also keeping an eye on Taehyung as he bends down to get the box of porcupine spines – and, oh, what a view – _focus, Jimin_ –

Mentally slapping himself, Jimin walks back to the desk and places the scales down. Glancing behind him once more to check that Taehyung isn’t on his way back, he slips his hand into his pocket, takes out the small vial, unstoppers it with one hand whilst smoothly sliding Taehyung’s water bottle – that he carries with him to every lesson – towards him with the other hand. Carefully twisting the lid open, he hits the vial in three precise taps over the bottle and watches as the red liquid turns clear as it mixes with the water, knowing it will be tasteless. He stoppers the vial, puts the lid of the bottle back on, places it back in front of Taehyung’s chair –

And waits.

After only a few seconds, Taehyung returns, arms full of ingredients. He dumps them unceremoniously on the table, blowing a strand of hair off of his face, and turns to look at Jimin with an odd expression on his face. Jimin swallows.

“Um. Jimin?”

A bead of sweat rolls down Jimin’s back.

“Yes?” He croaks.

“Did … you want me to start the fire? Or…?”

Taehyung stares at him, confused. Jimin jolts.

“The fire? The fire! For the cauldron. So we can brew the potion. Yes! The fire, I’ll start the fire.”

At the desk in front, Yoongi’s shoulders shake with poorly suppressed laughter, no doubt, and Jimin huffs, face burning, as he hastily mutters_ incendio_, almost setting fire to his sleeve.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit … off.” Taehyung says, placing a hand on Jimin’s arm, thumb moving slowly. Jimin wheezes quietly, tensing, and, really, he must be imagining things at this point because he swears he sees Taehyung’s eyes widen, darting to where his hand is placed on Jimin’s arm as he squeezes slightly.

“I – yeah, fine, sorry. I’m fine.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Taehyung says brightly, a slight blush on his cheeks. It must be the heat, Jimin thinks, as Taehyung immediately reaches for his water and takes a long gulp, throat bobbing.

_Well_, Jimin thinks, feeling a little faint, _no going back now_.

Nothing changes.

They make the potion.

Jimin is an exceptional potion maker, but he almost messes the whole thing up several times, distracted as he is, Taehyung having to grab his hand at the last moment to stop him from adding the wrong ingredient. Jimin’s heart almost beats out of his chest every time.

But, still – this is normal. Taehyung isn’t behaving any differently.

The potion had no effect.

Jimin tries not to let the lump in his throat get to him.

All too soon, it’s the end of the lesson, and they’re packing their things away, leftover ingredients shoved back into the cupboard and fires extinguished. Jimin exits the classroom with only a short “bye,” thrown Taehyung’s way, head ducked and feelings held close to his body protectively.

Yoongi catches up with him in the corridor outside the classroom.

“Well?” He asks breathlessly, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Jimin replies shortly. He blinks several times.

“What do you …” Yoongi trails off at the look on Jimin’s face. “Oh.”

Jimin clears his throat. “Yeah.” He says through a self-deprecating laugh. “Good thing I didn’t ask him out like a normal person, isn’t it?”

“Jimin…” Yoongi says, voice soft. He doesn’t say anything else. Jimin’s glad, because if Yoongi had tried to comfort him, he’s sure he would have started crying. He feels – he feels like an idiot; so, so stupid to think that Taehyung had any sort of attraction to him – to think that the potion would work.

Jimin breathes out slowly. “It’s fine.” He says, voice only wobbling slightly. “I’ll get over it. It’s just a stupid crush, any –”

“Jimin!”

The frantic shout cuts Jimin off, and he spins around comically fast, eyes widening, knowing immediately who the voice belongs to.

“Taehyung?” Taehyung skids to a halt in front of Jimin, cheeks rosy, chest heaving.

“Why did you leave so_ fast_? I turned away for one second and you were gone, I didn’t even get a chance to – um.”

Taehyung cuts himself off, cheeks reddening further. Jimin feels something like hope bubble beneath the skin of his stomach.

“To what?” He asks, as casually as possible. Thankfully, his voice comes out steady. “I, um,” Taehyung starts, eyes looking anywhere but at Jimin. “I didn’t really … understand … that potion we just did? And, um … you seemed like you knew what you were doing, so I wondered if we could … study together, maybe? You could teach me how to be a potions master, like you?”

The last sentence is said through an awkward chuckle, and Jimin’s lips twitch upwards at the corners automatically. It takes a second for him to register Taehyung’s words, and when he does –

It clicks.

The amoreparioserum worked.

Taehyung didn’t have any trouble with the potion they made in class. In fact, he was the one telling Jimin what to do most of the time – and they both know it. Taehyung isn’t asking to study with Jimin because he feels like he’s lacking in potions knowledge, he’s asking because –

“Or, if you don’t want to, that’s –”

“I want to.” Jimin says breathlessly, cheeks pink. “I mean, I – I’d be happy to help. Anything you need.”

Taehyung grins, a small, mischievous thing that makes his eyes glitter. “Anything?”

Jimin feels as if his legs might give out. He laughs breathlessly. “We’ll see.” He replies, and revels in Taehyung’s delighted giggle at his response.

They don’t get much studying done.

From the moment they sit down at a secluded table at the back of the library, Jimin knows he’s done for. Maybe he made the potion too strong, because Taehyung – well, Taehyung won’t stop touching him. Sometimes it’s a hand on his bicep, thumb moving over the material of his robes torturously as Taehyung nods along to whatever Jimin is explaining, eyes wide and attentive as he squeezes the muscles of Jimin’s arm periodically, biting his lip whenever he does. Other times it’s both hands perched atop Jimin’s shoulder as he reads a passage from the textbook, turning to look at Jimin whenever he stops to explain something, their faces so close Jimin can feel Taehyung’s breath on his lips. On one, fateful moment, Taehyung even places his hand on Jimin’s thigh as he stretches across the table to grab his bag (which was placed suspiciously far away from him). Jimin swears he sees his life flashing before his eyes, before Taehyung sits back down with a sigh, squeezing Jimin’s thigh once before taking his hand away.

“Ugh. Why are you so clever?” Taehyung says, mouth forming a pout as he leans his chin on his fist, staring imploringly up at Jimin as if actually waiting for an answer. Jimin laughs quietly, ducking his head.

“I’m not that clever. No cleverer than you.”

Then – there’s an odd moment where Taehyung’s eyebrows twitch upwards, mouth parting slightly as genuine surprise clouds his eyes. His lips work for a moment, forming soundless words.

“I … I’m not, really.”

“What are you talking about?” Jimin says softly, and, this time, it’s his turn to lay a hand on Taehyung’s arm. “You were the one who made sure our cauldron didn’t melt back there, not me.”

“Yeah, but that was…”

“And,” Jimin interrupts, ignoring the blush on his face, “I’ve seen your artwork. The ones that Professor Lovegood wanted to hang up on the walls? And I overheard Professor Longbottom raving about how great you are with the mandrakes, says you’re the only one who can calm them down, not even he can do that. And I’ve seen you in care of magical creatures, you know exactly how to read all the creatures’ body language, I could never do that! I can’t even approach a hippogriff, they always think I want to fight them and start getting aggressive with me –”

“Jimin,” Taehyung interrupts, cheeks a glowing pink. He’s got a pleased little smile on his lips, and as Jimin watches, he bites them, as if trying to stop himself from breaking into a full blown grin. “I … how do you even know all that? We’re not in the same care of magical creatures class. And my name isn’t on the artwork. How would you know it’s mine?”

Jimin freezes. “Um.”

Taehyung giggles, and Jimin flounders as he searches for an excuse that sounds like he isn’t madly in love with Taehyung and often goes down to observe the care of magical creatures class that he just so happens to be in, since Jimin has a free period that coincides with it – or an excuse that explains why he always happens to be in the library at a table that, coincidentally, has Taehyung in its vicinity; Taehyung, who always paints at the same table at the same time, every Sunday morning, after breakfast.

Taehyung laughs louder when Jimin comes up empty handed, only a flushed face and a sheepish smile to show. In fact, he laughs so loudly, leaning his entire body into a (frankly, delighted) Jimin, that the librarian (a ghost called Madame Pince, who Jimin thinks has been in this job since at least Harry Potter’s time at Hogwarts) glides towards them, seething, and orders them out of the library immediately for disturbing the peace.

They end up stumbling up random flights of stairs, laughter echoing off the stone walls of the castle. If they were paying any attention, they would notice the bewildered looks people give them as they pass, clinging to each other in fits of giggles, but, as it is, the second battle of Hogwarts could begin and no notice would be taken by either of them. Jimin doesn’t even know what they’re laughing at anymore – just that they are, and Taehyung looks so pretty hanging off his elbow, cheeks flushed and stumbling, intoxicated with laughter.

“Ah!” Taehyung exclaims, and Jimin startles, which sets Taehyung off into another fit of giggles.

“Look!” He says, when he’s calmed down enough to breathe. “Boris the Bewildered! Hello, my friend!”

Jimin, stares, helpless huffs of laughter escaping from between his lips Taehyung embraces a statue of an, admittedly, very bewildered looking man.

“What are you doing?” Jimin says, voice coming out far more fond than he would have liked. Taehyung turns to him and gasps.

“Greeting Boris, of course. You too, Jimin, don’t be rude.”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Jimin steps forward and grasps the stone hand Taehyung gestures to.

“Nice seeing you here, Boris.”

“Good, much better,” Taehyung says, utterly serious – for about three seconds, before he breaks into giggles once again, Jimin following. Then, suddenly, Taehyung stops, gasping as he fixates on something behind Jimin’s shoulder.

“Is that the prefects’ bathroom?” Jimin turns, and, sure enough, four doors to the left of Boris the Bewildered, is the door that leads to the bathroom reserved exclusively for prefects, student heads of year, and quidditch captains. Jimin, being head boy, (and endlessly teased for it by Yoongi) has had the privilege of using it on many occasions, and rather enjoys experimenting with the different kinds of taps – that is, when moaning myrtle doesn’t decide to pop her head out of the toilet and attempt to spy on him. (He really must report that to the headmistress).

Taehyung speeds past Jimin, running towards the door to the bathroom. Then, eyes glinting, he turns to Jimin.

“You know the password, right?”

Jimin narrows his eyes, trying to keep his mouth from twitching. “Yes…?”

Taehyung grins, then his face smooths out, eyes widening and lips pouting as he steps closer to Jimin, head ducked just slightly.

Oh no.

“Jimin…” He begins, voice taking on a pleading tone as he steps closer once again. “You’ll tell me the password, right?”

Jimin takes a deep breath as inconspicuously as possible. He feels his cheeks beginning to redden once again. He juts his chin upwards.

“And what if I don't?” Taehyung’s amused eyes tell him his aloof façade isn’t working. He steps closer.

“Well … I was thinking … maybe we could go in … together?”

Taehyung leans forward, whispering the last word as he places his hands on Jimin’s chest and slides them up to rest on his shoulders. Jimin blinks at him, uncomprehending. Taehyung bites his lip, eyes wide and innocent.

“T-together?” Jimin chokes out.

“Mhm,” Taehyung responds, nodding earnestly. “You could teach me how to use all the taps, you know – show me the ropes. I’ll be a good student, I swear. I’ll do anything you say.”

Jimin feels as if his heart is beating out of his chest. His hands shake, and his breath is short. Kim Taehyung, the boy he’s had a crush on since he laid eyes on him seven years ago, is, quite clearly flirting with him – and, quite honestly, Jimin doesn’t know how to react other than to stutter out –

“Fluffy towels.”

Taehyung blinks at him.

Behind him, the door to the prefects’ bathroom opens.

“That’s the password. Fluffy towels.”

Taehyung’s grin is almost terrifying.

_Terrifyingly beautiful_.

_(Shut up, Jimin)_.

“Oh my god, it’s so pretty!”

Jimin sighs, head resting in his palm as Taehyung jumps, arm outstretched as he attempts to pop a large, sparkly, pink bubble that rises from the equally sparkly, equally pink bath water. He’s tried each and every tap at least twice now, but insists on coming back to this one (although the one that lets out what is seemingly fire and emits a deliciously warmer than warm, goosebump-enducing feeling is a close second favourite).

“Jimin, look how_ pretty_ it is!”

“So pretty,” Jimin sighs, staring at Taehyung. Taehyung turns his attention from the bubbles to Jimin, and Jimin blushes, caught. He’s sitting cross-legged as Taehyung stands, so when Taehyung slowly turns off the tap and walks towards him, he’s forced to crane his neck backwards to keep him in sight. Taehyung smiles – but it’s different to the confident, flirty ones he’s been throwing at Jimin for the fast few hours. There’s a slight blush on his cheeks, and the way he bites his lip is – shy; unintentional, rather than a carefully calculated gesture.

“Jimin, do you wanna …” He trails off, eyes darting from Jimin’s face to the floor. The steady drip of water from the tap Taehyung turned off is the only sound in the otherwise quiet room, and Jimin can almost see the nervousness radiating off of Taehyung in waves. Jimin swallows.

“What?” He says softly, afraid to speak any louder. Taehyung’s eyes flick back up, stopping briefly at Jimin’s lips before settling on his eyes. Butterflies erupt inside Jimin’s stomach. Taehyung’s mouth opens slightly, but he closes it a second later. Instead of speaking, his hands move slowly to the buttons on his robes.

“Taehyung…” Jimin breathes, eyes wide. The only response he receives is a short, breathless laugh, shy and slightly self-conscious as Taehyung’s hands work their way down his robes. They shake, just a little, and Jimin finds himself wanting to clasp them between his own, not for the first time.

Then –

“Oh,” Taehyung says, a small, startled sound, as he looks down to see –

Jimin covers his mouth to hide his laughter. Taehyung’s head shoots up to look at him, expression affronted.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was in the wrong hole?” He whines, tugging at one of his buttons until it finally comes free of the (wrong) hole. “Was it really like that all day?”

Jimin feels as if his grin might split his face open, and he can’t help the fondness that saturates his voice as he speaks. “Why would I tell you? You looked so cute, all frazzled when you came into the classroom.”

Taehyung chokes a little, entire face reddening. He looks down, muttering incoherently about how something like that isn’t _cute_, it’s _embarrassing_. His fingers skitter over the remaining buttons, hands trembling, and Jimin furrows his eyebrows. Shifting onto his knees, he reaches up, and places his hands over Taehyung’s own.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asks, and Taehyung stares down at him, wide-eyed and red faced. “You don’t have to do anything … I mean, don’t feel like you have to, um …”

All at once, his confidence fades, and he breathes out, breath shaky. What if Taehyung is taking off his robes just because he’s warm? It is quite steamy in the bathroom, he thinks. What if, now, Taehyung screws his face up at him, pushes him off and yells at him for presuming things that weren’t even happening? Taehyung never even said he wanted to –

“I want to,” Taehyung says softly, hands moving beneath Jimin’s until their fingers slot together. Taehyung’s hands are warm, and Jimin’s breath catches. “I want to … carry on with … whatever we’re doing right now.”

He huffs out a laugh after speaking, and Jimin does too; just like that, the tension if broken. Jimin remembers, belatedly – whatever Taehyung is doing right now is exactly, and exclusively, what he wants to do, as he’s still under the effects of the amoreparioserum. Jimin breathes a sigh of relief.

Okay. No more second guessing.

“Let me,” He says, voice quiet but firm, and carefully detangles their fingers to, instead, unbutton the remainder of Taehyung’s robes. He hears Taehyung breathe out slowly above him, breath almost steady. When he’s done, Jimin looks back up at Taehyung, and as their eyes meet, he shudders visibly; Taehyung’s eyes are wide and anticipatory, lips parted and cheeks pink. Jimin has no idea what his own expression holds but Taehyung also reacts when their gazes lock, breath hitching; throat bobbing as he swallows.

“Jimin,” He whispers, holding his hand out. Jimin takes it, and Taehyung pulls him up slowly. Their chests touch, breaths playing together between their mouths. Taehyung’s shoulders roll back, and Jimin sees the material of his robes slide leisurely off of them, then the muted sound of fabric hitting the floor.

“Do you wanna –” Taehyung stops. Swallows. Jimin holds his breath. “Do you wanna unbutton my shirt too?”

“God, I – ” Jimin chokes out. He feels as if his entire being is on fire, skin alight from Taehyung’s words, Taehyung’s expressions, Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung –

His hands make their way to Taehyung’s collar without Jimin noticing, hastily loosening his scarlet and gold tie and letting it, too, fall to the floor before working his way down the buttons on Taehyung’s shirt. When he’s done, and the shirt hangs open, teasing a strip of skin down Taehyung’s chest, Jimin is almost panting, hands shaking uncontrollably. Again, Taehyung’s shoulders roll back, and Jimin is _gone_.

“Taehyung, I – ” He places his hands on Taehyung’s bare waist, caressing the skin there, and Taehyung gasps, eyes wide. As if burned, Jimin’s hands jerk away –

“Oh – sorry, I – I didn’t mean – can I – ?”

“Yes, don’t need to ask, of course – ”

Taehyung is just as breathless as Jimin as he guides Jimin’s hands back to his waist, his own finding their way up to Jimin’s shoulders. He presses closer, and their chests are no longer millimetres away, but fused together, noses brushing as they breathe each other’s air.

“Can I – ”

“_Yes_ – ”

Finally – _finally_ – their lips touch, and Jimin lets out an embarrassingly desperate noise into the nonexistent space between them. He flushes, but Taehyung only pulls him closer, one hand snaking into his hair as Jimin’s roam over the expanse of his back, reveling in the feeling of Taehyung’s bare skin beneath his touch.

Taehyung pulls back, and suddenly Jimin has a terrible, terrible thought –

“Sorry if it was bad,” He says quickly. “I haven’t ever – um.”

Taehyung stares at him, and Jimin swallows nervously.

“Oh,” He says. Jimin’s heart sinks. “I – it’s okay. I mean, I could tell a little bit, but it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Jimin blinks, several times.

“Oh my god,” He says, feeling a little faint. “I’m a bad kisser.”

“What – no! That’s not what I said,” Taehyung laughs, head falling onto Jimin’s shoulder for a second. When he resurfaces, he’s grinning, eyes shining bright, and Jimin thinks that maybe it really is okay if he’s a bad kisser, if it gets Taehyung to smile like this.

“You’re really not that bad. I just meant – you were a little hesitant, maybe.”

“Right,” Jimin says, cracking his neck as if to ready himself for a strenuous task, and Taehyung giggles again. His hand cards through Jimin’s hair gently, as if he’s doing it absentmindedly; without thinking about it. Jimin almost purrs with contentment.

“Okay. Less hesitant. Got it.”

“Just – copy what I do, okay?” Taehyung grins, already leaning in.

“Aye aye, captain,” Jimin says, only a little breathless, before Taehyung’s lips meet his again. This time, he does his best to copy the movements of Taehyung’s lips, and is rewarded with a soft noise of – praise? Acknowledgement? Pleasure? – that slips from Taehyung’s mouth into his. He swallows it down eagerly, pressing closer, hungry for more.

“Fuck, Jimin,” Taehyung breathes, and Jimin’s knees almost buckle at the desperate tone of Taehyung’s voice. “I love your hands on me, feels good.”

“Oh my god,” Jimin whispers.

“Touch me more,” Is Taehyung’s only response, mumbled into Jimin’s lips, and Jimin feels something hot; frantic; possessive bubble up inside him like the simmering surface of a cauldron. He moves his hands downwards, grasping firmly onto Taehyung’s ass, eliciting a lovely gasp from between his lips as he hoists him upwards, encouraging Taehyung to wrap his legs around Jimin’s waist.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on,” Taehyung gasps, mouth separating from Jimin’s. Jimin breathes hard, chest moving up and down heavily, hands retreating back to Taehyung’s waist. He opens his mouth to ask if Taehyung is alright, but Taehyung speaks before he can, words tumbling over themselves as he tells Jimin that he _has too many damn clothes on_. His hands scramble at the buttons on Jimin’s robes, taking far too long to undo them, as Jimin throws off his tie, green and silver meeting red and gold on the bathroom floor. Soon enough, Jimin’s robes and shirt are also discarded and Taehyung is smoothing his hands over Jimin’s chest, wide eyed.

“Um. Okay. Wow.”

Jimin glances down at his chest self-consciously. It’s not like he’s totally ripped, but he does make an effort to keep fit, and he knows he has at least an outline of abs. But – maybe Taehyung was expecting more? Maybe Taehyung’s only into really muscly guys with broad shoulders and rippling abs and maybe Jimin should just leave right now because he’s clearly not good enough for someone like Taehyung –

“Well, that makes me feel like shit,” Taehyung jokes, hands moving to cover his own stomach self-consciously. Jimin’s eyes widen, and suddenly Taehyung’s words make sense.

“What – Taehyung, no – what? No? You’re so pretty, what are you talking about? Don’t say that, Taehyung, seriously, you’re – you’re way out of my league, I should be the one saying that.” Jimin’s voice is pleading; he stares at Taehyung, eyes wide and imploring.

“Oh my god,” Taehyung mutters, hands moving away from his stomach so he can wrap them around Jimin’s waist. “How are you literally perfect?”

Jimin’s entire face goes red, and Taehyung giggles as he buries his own face in Jimin’s neck, squeezing him around the waist. However, Jimin’s hardly able to hug him back before Taehyung is pulling away again, a determined look on his face.

“What –”

Jimin’s mouth goes dry. As he watches, Taehyung’s hands move towards the zip on his trousers, his eyes determinedly looking anywhere but at Jimin. In record speed, with cheeks like red apples, Taehyung pushes his trousers down his legs and off each foot after toeing off his shoes. Jimin blinks once; twice; three times – he swears he’s had this dream before – but Taehyung really is standing in front of him, looking unbearably shy in only his underwear. A quiet choking noise comes from somewhere in the back of Jimin’s throat.

“The water’s getting cold,” Taehyung says quietly, walking backwards towards the swimming pool sized bath, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Actually, there’s a charm cast in here that prevents the water temp – ” Jimin begins automatically, voice faint as he stares at Taehyung, transfixed – but he’s interrupted by a splash. He blinks, as Taehyung resurfaces, grinning.

“I got bored,” He says, eyes glinting. “Also, your Ravenclaw was showing.”

Jimin splutters, and Taehyung laughs loudly, the sound bouncing off of the walls. He pushes his wet hair back with one hand, and Jimin breathes in shakily at the sight he makes: flushed skin dripping with water; hair pushed back, forehead exposed; collarbones peeking above the surface. Suddenly frantic, desperate to be touching him again, Jimin fumbles with the button and zip of his own trousers, shoving them down his legs and almost tripping when he tries to step forwards with them still bunched around his ankles. Taehyung giggles, but any shame Jimin might have had is a mere afterthought, pushed to the back of his mind, his only thought to be as close to Taehyung as possible, as quickly as possible. He stumbles towards the edge of the pool and jumps in without hesitation, surfacing immediately in front of Taehyung. He shakes his head, sending droplets flying and making Taehyung yelp and cover his face. Jimin grins, mirroring Taehyung as he pushes his hair back.

“God, you’re so hot,” Taehyung says breathlessly, eyes tracing Jimin’s collarbones and shoulders. Jimin’s grin melts into a pleased smile, and he reaches forwards beneath the surface of the water, hands searching for –

He startles, eyes wide. “Is it okay?” Taehyung asks quietly; apprehensive. Jimin breathes out slowly. Beneath his hands is bare skin, no hint of sodden material. Behind Taehyung, Jimin belatedly spots the other boy’s underwear floating on the surface of the water. He feels as if he’s vibrating, skin humming with energy as he grows greedy, hands sliding down to Taehyung’s ass and squeezing, pulling Taehyung forward. Taehyung gasps and slides his hands around Jimin’s neck once again, burying his head in the space between neck and shoulder as Jimin takes, and takes, and takes.

“Yeah, it’s okay, definitely,” Jimin rasps out, voice hoarse.

Taehyung chuckles. “Yeah I got that.” Then, after a pause: “Do you wanna – ?”

One hand shoving at Jimin’s underwear, he pushes the material down his legs, Jimin offering help by lifting one foot at a time so that Taehyung can pull the item of clothing off.

“You know, you are allowed to take your hands off my ass for one minute and help,” Taehyung huffs, eyes filled with mirth as he finally discards the underwear by throwing it dramatically behind him. Jimin laughs but shakes his head, hands squeezing again.

“Nope, not possible,” He says through a grin. Taehyung rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by two gasps as Jimin pulls Taehyung’s lower body towards him without thinking and both of their – very hard – dicks are pressed together suddenly. Taehyung lets out an uncharacteristically high pitched sound, which makes Jimin’s dick twitch, (he makes a mental note to mentally explore that later) and winds his arms tighter around Jimin’s neck, fingernails digging into the skin of his back.

“Oh – oh, my – ”

“Yeah,” Taehyung breathes, hips grinding forwards desperately, and – it’s not even like there’s very much friction: the water slows their movements considerably, and they’re moving against each other with no rhythm, movements uncalculated – but Jimin is more turned on than he’s ever been in his life, mind wiped clean of any insecurities or second thoughts as he holds onto Taehyung’s ass and ruts his hips forward, moaning as breathy noises spill from Taehyung’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Jimin says, mouth opening and words spilling out without his permission. “You like it? You feel good?”

“Yeah, yes,” Taehyung says, and, oh – his voice is high pitched and so breathy and it _does_ something to Jimin, makes his cock twitch and drool; makes his grip tighten; makes one hand move up to grab Taehyung’s hair at the base of his neck so he can pull his head back gently but firmly and expose his neck. Taehyung’s lips part and he moans openly; loudly for the first time, voice echoing, as his eyes flutter shut. He looks so, so tempting and Jimin is helpless to resist. He leans in and begins kissing down Taehyung’s neck; upon reaching the base, he stops to lick a stripe up the length of it, and Taehyung’s whole body jerks as he moans again.

“My neck,” Taehyung says, voice almost a whimper, “my – it’s really, my neck’s really sensitive – oh – ”

With that information, Jimin leans back in to place open mouthed kisses all over Taehyung’s neck, licking up droplets of sparkling, pink water as they slide over the skin and moaning as the taste of candyfloss explodes in his mouth. He swallows.

“Water’s flavoured,” Jimin says, licking his lips and staring at Taehyung hungrily, whose eyes flutter open sluggishly as he tilts his head forwards again.

“Huh?”

“The water. It tastes like candyfloss.”

Taehyung stares. “We’re literally naked in the bath together and you’re talking about candyfloss.”

Jimin shrugs, grinning sheepishly. “I couldn’t help but notice.”

Taehyung raises his eyebrow, unimpressed, before his eyes dart to something behind Jimin’s shoulder and he furrows his eyebrows.

“Did you bring lube?”

Jimin’s eyes widen, eyebrows shooting into his hairline as he chokes, spluttering on the mouthful of water he just inhaled. Taehyung pays him no mind; only slips out of his grasp (Jimin almost whines, but restrains himself at the last second) and swims past him, grabbing something off of the side of the bath (pool?). He holds it up.

“Lube.” He states, face blank.

Jimin stares at the little pot sitting innocently in Taehyung’s grasp, then at the place where it had been resting, just as innocently, just second before. The place which had definitely been empty when they entered the room. His mouth moves, forming words that never quite make their way out of his mouth.

Taehyung grins, amused. “Guess that’s a no. Wow, this place really is magical.” He wiggles his eyebrows comically, and Jimin laughs whilst also feeling like all of his internal organs may just drop out of his ass at any given moment. His dick is also painfully hard, and he needs Taehyung pressed up against him again _yesterday_, so he wades forwards to where the other boy is leaning against the side of the pool, grin still in place. His hands make their way to either side of Taehyung, caging him in, and that grin fades just slightly, eyes darkening.

“Do you wanna use it?” Taehyung asks quietly.

Jimin’s heart beats, loud and fast, in his chest. “I … I’ve never …” He glances down, as if he might be able to see Taehyung’s dick beneath the opaque surface of the water, and gulps. Looking back up, he opens his mouth to speak again, but Taehyung beats him to it.

“I have a dildo. I use it sometimes.”

What comes out of Jimin’s mouth is certainly not a noise he has ever made before, and he would very much like to not make it again. One of Taehyung’s eyebrows twitches upwards at the strange, choking-wheezing combination.

“Okay?” Jimin says, voice very, very high pitched.

“I mean,” Taehyung says, biting his lip to hold in his laughter – but the blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes can’t seem to stop darting around the general area of Jimin’s collarbones give away his shyness. “I’ve … I can … be … like, if you want me to … like, if you want, you can be the one who … and I’ll be the one who …”

Jimin breathes in very slowly, and then out again.

“You want me to fuck you?” He says, voice low.

Taehyung’s mouth parts, and his eyes close for a split second as he takes in a shaky breath. Pressing closer, Jimin places one hand at the back of Taehyung’s head, the other sliding down, once again, to his ass; this time, he’s daring, and digs his fingers further between Taehyung’s cheeks.

“Do you?” He asks again. Quiet.

“Yes,” Taehyung breathes. “Fuck me.”

Jimin’s perception from this moment onwards become a blur; the only thoughts in his mind are Taehyung, pressed against him; Taehyung, moaning into Jimin’s mouth; Taehyung, head tipped back in pleasure as he guides Jimin’s fingers into him, one by one.

“Is it – it is good?” Jimin asks, transfixed by the vision before him. Taehyung rests on the side of the pool, one hand holding his right leg up as Jimin stands below him, in the water, three fingers deep inside him. Taehyung pants and hauls himself up on one elbow, staring down at where Jimin’s fingers disappear into him. His mouth hangs open, and Jimin doesn’t think he notices that he’s drooling, just a little.

“Yeah, just – oh, fuck, yeah, that’s it,” Taehyung answers, head thrown back, thighs twitching. Jimin swallows, unable to tear his eyes away from where his fingers enter Taehyung’s hole. He pumps them faster, just to see – and Taehyung shouts, stomach tensing as his toes curl.

“Can I put my mouth on you?” Jimin asks, something barely controlled sitting beneath the tone of his voice. Taehyung lifts his head up, staring at him, wide eyed.

“I – yeah, yeah, go ahead,” He says, expression surprised but so willing. Jimin swallows, sliding his fingers out carefully as Taehyung stares at him hungrily. He wastes no time in leaning forward and placing his tongue flat on Taehyung’s twitching hole.

“Oh my – fuck – ”

Taehyung’s entire body jerks, and Jimin brings his hands up to grasp the thighs that bracket his head. He licks at Taehyung’s hole eagerly, digging his tongue inside as Taehyung whimpers and moans, body twisting from side to side.

“Jimin, fuck, that feels _so good_, please _fuck me_ – ”

“Shit,” Jimin breathes, leaning back. He tugs on Taehyung’s thighs, and the younger sits up immediately, shuffling forwards until he can lower himself back into the water. Jimin pulls him close straight away, connecting their lips as Taehyung’s fingers wind into Jimin’s hair; his legs wrap around Jimin’s waist, and they both moan as their cocks press together. Taehyung is so desperate, hips twitching uncontrollably as he whines into Jimin’s mouth, and Jimin –

Jimin wants to make him scream.

He pulls back, pushing Taehyung gently to lean back on the side of the pool. He feels Taehyung’s legs around his hips slide upwards, and his ass aligns with Jimin’s cock beneath the water. Jimin gasps, hips twitching; he grasps Taehyung’s hips and pulls him down onto his cock.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Jimin groans, head tilting backwards, and Taehyung swivels his hips so that Jimin’s dick slides snugly between his ass cheeks. Jimin moans again, rutting against Taehyung’s ass, reveling in the noise Taehyung lets out when Jimin’s cock rubs against his hole.

“Okay, enough, get in me,” Taehyung whines, and Jimin’s eyes snap open; he hadn’t even realised they were closed. He blinks a few times, shaking his head to snap himself out of his ass-induced daze.

“Right, yeah, okay, yeah.”

He moves Taehyung’s hips downwards, clasping his length and rubbing it between Taehyung’s ass cheeks. Taehyung gasps, eyes fluttering with pleasure. Suddenly, Jimin realises –

“Um, Taehyung? I can’t exactly …”

Taehyung blinks, the haze in his eyes fading slowly. He glances down, registering Jimin’s embarrassed expression.

“Oh,” He laughs, and Jimin doesn’t have any more time to feel embarrassed about not being able to find Taehyung’s hole since he can’t actually see beneath the surface of the water, because Taehyung is taking hold of his cock and placing the tip right where it needs to be –

“Oh … my god,” Jimin wheezes, eyes rolling back as Taehyung bears down and his cock slips smoothly into his hole. Vaguely, he remembers to peel his eyes open to check if Taehyung is okay, if he’s hurting – but the other boy his biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed, expression screaming pleasure. Jimin lets out a breathy noise, and Taehyung’s eyes open, focusing on him, hooded and sultry. He feels as if he’s on fire; his entire body thrums with pleasure, and he pushes in further – all the way. Taehyung arches, chest pushing upwards head falling back, and Jimin is seized with some sort of primal urge to take, take, take – he grips Taehyung’s hips, hard, and begins thrusting into him. It’s frantic; uncontrolled, but he doesn’t, can’t, won’t slow down, not when Taehyung is moaning loudly and pleading with him not to stop, _please, yes, fuck me, don’t stop_ –

“_Shit_,” Jimin groans, leaning forward to drape his body over Taehyung’s, stopping buried inside him. He rests his forehead on Taehyung’s shoulder, panting, eyes squeezed shut as he attempts to get ahold of the bubbling pleasure inside him, rising, about to overflow.

“Why did you stop?” Taehyung asks, strained. His hands smooth up Jimin’s back, entangling in his hair when they reach his head. Jimin pushes back into the touch, and, as a consequence, finds himself face to face with Taehyung.

“I – um,” He stutters, face positively glowing, heat emanating off of it in waves. “I just needed to … stop for a second.”

Taehyung’s expression doesn’t change for approximately five seconds. Then, almost imperceptibly, his lips twitch.

“_Taehyung_,” Jimin whines, which sets Taehyung off into uncontrollable giggles. “Don’t laugh at me, it’s not my fault! It’s not like I’ve ever done this before!”

Taehyung tries to calm himself down while Jimin pouts. Eventually, Jimin grows tired of watching Taehyung attempt to stifle his giggles, and takes matters into his own hands: readjusting his grip on Taehyung’s hips, he pulls back, only to thrust in again, hard. Taehyung chokes on his next breath, eyes shooting wide open. Jimin grins, and grinds his hips forwards, changing the angle until it makes Taehyung _writhe_, then staying in that position, swiveling his hips into the same spot as Taehyung arches and shouts.

“Oh, _oh_, my _god, Jimin_ – yes, oh my god, fuck,_ fuck_!”

“Yeah?” Jimin breathes, drunk on Taehyung’s pleasure. He presses his forehead to Taehyung’s, breathing his air as he begins thrusting again, but, this time, slowly, grinding into that place that makes Taehyung’s eyes roll back with every thrust. The water begins to slosh around their waists and Jimin looks down, perplexed, before noticing the way Taehyung’s arm is flexing and realises he’s jerking himself off as Jimin fucks him.

“Shit,” Jimin groans, unable to stop himself from capturing Taehyung’s mouth with his. Taehyung whines, one arm clinging onto Jimin’s neck whilst the other makes himself feel good. Jimin moves his hands down to Taehyung’s ass, and, pulling him closer, he begins to bounce the other boy up and down on his cock.

“God, you’re strong,” Taehyung moans into his mouth, and Jimin snorts.

“We’re – literally in water,” He says breathlessly. “It’s not that hard.”

Taehyung’s only response is to shush him, arm working faster. He goes lax in Jimin’s arms, letting himself be used exactly how Jimin wants him. The speed of Jimin’s thrusts begins to increase once again, and he digs his nails into the skin of Taehyung’s ass, feeling that simmering pleasure inside him brew hotter and hotter until it’s bubbling just below the surface –

“Oh, fuck – Taehyung – ”

“You gonna come?” Taehyung asks, something greedy in his tone simultaneously demanding and begging for Jimin’s pleasure.

“Yeah, yes, gonna – shit, Taehyung, you’re so – _fuck_ – ”

It all spills over at once; the pleasure simmering inside of him finally overflows, like bubbling liquid surging over the rim of a cauldron, eating away at the metal. He shakes as hot liquid runs beneath his skin, warming him all over as little pinpricks of heat jab at his surface. He knows his mouth is hanging open, but the sounds coming out are a mystery, as all he can hear is ringing, and, distantly, Taehyung’s beautiful little hitching, breathy moans as he works himself down onto Jimin’s cock.

Sluggish, Jimin opens his eyes. Taehyung’s desperate expression greets him.

“What am I? You didn’t finish your sentence – oh fuck – please, Jimin, I need – _ah_ –”

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Jimin breathes out, and watches Taehyung fall apart.

“You remembered,” Jimin says afterwards, as they sit on the edge of the pool, wrapped in large, deliciously fluffy red and green towels that mysteriously appeared as soon as they began looking for something to dry themselves off with. Taehyung turns to him, eyebrows furrowed as his feet continue to swing back and forth beneath the surface of the water. Jimin finds it unbearably cute.

“I remembered?” He asks, confused. “Remembered what?”

Jimin looks down at their entwined hands, and has to bite his lip to stop the enormous, silly grin that threatens to form on his lips. “You know, when you said to me ‘your Ravenclaw is showing’. All those years ago, when I told you I was meant to be in Ravenclaw … you remembered.”

“Jimin, I remember everything, since you walked onto the Hogwarts express looking like a little lost puppy, with nobody to sit with – right up until now.”

Jimin looks up. Sees the raw affection, clear as day, in Taehyung’s eyes. He huffs out a laugh, giddy.

“I was so pathetic. No wonder you took pity on me and invited me to sit with you.”

“I didn’t take _pity_ on you.”

Jimin raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I did,” Taehyung admits, grinning, and Jimin can’t help but grin back.

They sit in the quiet for a while, the only sound, the splashing of water as Taehyung kicks his feet. Jimin watches him fondly, not looking away this time when Taehyung catches him staring. This time, he leans in, and plants a soft kiss on Taehyung’s lips, leaning back before he can reciprocate. Taehyung pouts, and Jimin laughs.

“You did a really good job with that potion, by the way,” Taehyung says casually, after a few minutes pass.

Silence.

Jimin stares at Taehyung, wide eyed. Taehyung stares resolutely forwards, before glancing at his expression out of the corner of his eye. Jimin must look absolutely terrified, because Taehyung immediately bursts out laughing.

“Oh god,” Jimin says, feeling a little faint. “Who – I – how –”

“Seokjin told me,” Taehyung says between gasping breaths. “You know, Yoongi’s boyfriend? He tells him everything about you, and then Seokjin tells me.”

Jimin feels as if he’s about to have a heart attack.

“You – Yoongi – tells him everything – when – why – _boyfriend_?!”

Taehyung laughs so hard he falls into the pool. Jimin follows soon after, because, after all, wherever Taehyung goes, Jimin is helpless to follow.


End file.
